


Switch

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Haru and Ann decide to try and trade their melee weapons in the Metaverse just once.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bitty oneshot, enjoy haha

“Haru, you said you want to try and use a whip, right?” Ann’s question out of the blue made Haru blink a few times.

“Oh, you remember that…?” She blushed a bit and looked at her feet. “Uh, well, yes…”

“I thought so!” She smiled at her and giggled a bit. “Y’know, I’m kinda interested in learning how to hold an axe…”

Haru looked at her, blinking a few times as Ann twirled some hair around a finger. She looked almost embarrassed to say that, and Haru couldn’t blame her. Saying things like this was easy in Mementos, their masks hiding anything like a blush. It just made being brave easier in general, actually. Well, at least for Haru.

“Maybe we could try that next time we have a mission!” She giggled a bit and smiled.

“Oh, yeah, totally!” Ann smiled and nodded a bit. “It can’t be that hard, right…?”

“Well, I find it quite easy.” Haru tilted her head to the side a bit. Would it be the same for the others, though? She was sure Ryuji would be fine, but Ann…?

She just saw Ann as the sultry, whip-handing Panther when they were in the Metaverse… Enough so that she had to blush a bit when she thought about it. She could never see herself like that, and it was hard not to have a little crush on Ann thanks to that. Not that she needed to know that.

There was still just one worry, would Ann be able to handle the axe. She sometimes had trouble if she didn’t prepare, actually! Well, Ann was good at this all, so it should be fine, right? Right?

Ann, however, was worried too. Was Haru going to be able to keep herself steady? A whip was actually kind of hard to handle, if you weren’t careful you could hit yourself with it. She’d almost done it a few times when she’d started out, after all.

Plus, did a whip fit Haru? In the Metaverse she was the dashing Noire, someone that almost made Ann want to swoon (not that she’s ever say that to anyone besides Morgana). A whip didn’t seem like it would fit that image, not that an axe would unless you knew her… Still, though!

“Well then!” Haru cleared her throat and smiled. “Let’s try it next time we go!”

Ann blinked a few times. “Oh, yeah!”

\--

“A-are you two alright?” Queen sounded more than worried when she saw Panther dragging along an axe and Noir looking curiously at a whip. This wasn’t normal…

“Oh, we’re fine!” Panther smiled a bit and laughed. “We just thought it’d be fun to...eurgh...switch for a while!”

“We just want to try it out!” Noir smiled, swinging the whip around in front of her just a bit.

“That doesn’t seem to be safe, Noir…” Queen sighed, what was wrong with her friends?

“Yeah, you should be more careful with that!” Panther turned to look over at her. “You don’t want to slap yourself in the face.”

“Oh, sorry!” She blinked a few times, fixing her hat. “I should’ve been more careful about that!”

Panther laughed a bit. “Don’t worry about it! You’re new to it, right?”

“Right!”

Queen couldn’t help but feel this was going to go really wrong, really fast. Too bad that all she could do was watch, along with the rest of the Thieves. Maybe she’d be lucky and Joker wouldn’t let them go out and fight like this? That was going to be the hope she had to bling to.

“Joker, I’ll be counting on you.” She looked at him, hoping he could read the look in her eyes.

“Got it.” He gave her a thumbs up and smiled. Oh thank goodness, that was there leader! He got her really well, what a great friend…

 

\--

 

For such a great friend, Queen really wanted to punch him. Standing out there, facing some Shadows was Joker and Fox… Along with Panther and Noir, still trying to wield each other’s weapons. The battle had just begun, but she knew where this was going.

Panther did her best to swing the axe at a shadow, but it didn’t move from the ground, no matter how much she strained. It stayed firmly planted on the ground, almost mocking her. What was this, Thor’s Hammer, only made exclusively for Noir’s use?

As for Noir, she was slapping herself in the face over and over. This was harder to handle than she expected it to be! It was like it was impossible to actually keep it steady, like it had a mind of it’s own. How did Panther do this?

“Should we let this go on…?” Mona sounded worried, watching the girls getting nowhere.

“I...don’t think so, but Joker doesn’t seem to see an issue with this.” Queen sighed, shaking her head. “I hope he knows what he’s doing.”

“Maybe he’s trying to show them that changing weapons this late in the game is a bad idea…” Mona mused, nodding his little bobble head a few times.

Queen blinked a few times. “That… That sounds like something Joker would do.”

He huffed a bit. “I know, right?”

“Well, guess we just have to hope for the best, then. If they faint, Joker is getting an earful.”

“As terrifying as ever, Queen.”

She snorted a bit. “You better not be insulting me, Mona.

“Never!”

\--

“So…” When Ann approached the next day, her arms hung limply at her sides. She couldn’t feel them after trying to use that axe.

“Oh, Ann!” Haru gave a small smile, still as vibrant as ever… even though her face was covered in bandages. Looked like the whip had left some marks, huh?

“Oh Haru…” Ann sighed. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve known better than to just let you go crazy with the whip!”

“Don’t worry about it, please! I should’ve known not everyone could handle an axe like that. It’s incredibly heavy…” Haru looked at her feet.

Ann tried to raise and arm and groaned a bit at the pain. Oh, this was bad. “It’s kind of amazing that you can lift it like that, though…”

Haru blinked a few times, her cheek red (not that it was easy to tell when he face was such a mess). “Oh, uh...Thank you! I have to admire how graceful you are with a whip…”

“Oh come on…” Ann blushed (much more obviously, since bandages didn’t hide it) and looked away. “I’m sure you could do it with practice.”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Haru shook her head. “I mean…”

“Oh you could, though! You’re so dashing when you’re--” Ann coughed a few times, the blush growing. “I mean...uh…”

Haru blinked a few times, registering what was going on. “A-ah, uh…!”

“S-see you around!” And Ann ran off, too embarrassed to say anything else or stick around.

“A-Ann…!”


End file.
